Kaleidoscope Hearts
by thetideisrising
Summary: Soulmate AU; until they meet their soulmate, a person only sees in black and white, and after they die, the black and white returns. - He knew he was screwed the moment he laid eyes on her.


**Hello Loves! Sorry that it's been so long since i've written something but I'm finally unblocked so huzzah! I hope you like this it's based on a Soulmate AU i read somewhere. I don't Own doctor Who. Please REad and Review! xx**

~(~  
He knew he was screwed the moment he first saw her.

With her luscious red lips and her bottle blonde hair, she was a sight to be seen in the dingy dungeon of a basement.

She was nearly dead at this point, and as he latched on to her nimble fingers, whispering run, his world was enveloped in color for the first time in all of his lifespans. 

He attempted to keep his reaction minimal, terrified that the colors hadn't happened to her. But from the slight widening in her eyes and her muffled _"wow"_ , he knew that this woman would rule him.

That being said, he was mortified when she refused his offer later that evening.

Distraught, he strolled back into his TARDIS, frowning miserably as the young pink and yellow girl awaited him outside. He wasn't and idiot, he knew that the colors only appeared to one party in a relationship most of the time, and from the way Mickey had looked at her, he wouldn't have been shocked if she had seen color long before she met him.

It was his ship that convinced him to turn back for her, and he broke his lone rule of never asking twice for the girl with the unsure smile.

He had no idea that she would later be the one creature in all of the universes he would trust implicitly, and that she would attempt to sacrifice herself in order to save him.

"I am the Bad wolf," she had said, eyes ablaze as she stared at their intertwined timelines.

"I create myself."

The colors around him began to dwindle, and in a panic he quickly kissed her to remove the vortex from her system (or so he claimed) and suddenly the shared colors burst, his world brightening once more as the fatal matter transferred to his head.

What he didn't expect however was that when he regenerated her world turned black and white once more, her soul trembling as she watched the man she loved transform before her eyes into a complete stranger.

"New teeth, that's weird," he said, oblivious to the tears in her eyes as she mourned the loss of her soulmate.

He lunged forward, and grasped her hand, and immediately she was swept into a world of color once more.

"Doctor?" she had asked, concerned, because no one ever had _two_ soulmates, it was completely unheard of.

Later that week she had more assurance than she could think of, completely memorized by his ability to change every cell in his body. Their love defied all logic, and as they sailed throughout the universe, there was no reason for them to fear.

But slowly, he began to lose her.

It started as subtle things, she became more jeopardy friendly than usual, and suddenly they were stranded orbiting a black hole, a devilish creature whispering in their ears.

"The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."

The thought of death made the pink in his eyes dim.

Then there was the Olympics, he was separated from her, and the colors began to drain as his soul was poured out onto the paper.

They found each other in the end, and he began to think that they would always find each other, something that he would later say was one of the naivest moves he would ever make.

Then came Torchwood.

Then came the storm.

When her fingers slipped he felt his soul slip as everything he ever wanted to avoid began to come crashing down upon him.

His only solace was that he could still see the colors.

Through Donna, Martha, then Donna again, he relentlessly pursued her, rising greater than he had ever been before, only to fall terribly, the colors dimming ever so slightly as he mourned the loss of her presence.

And for one glorious moment, he got her back.

He touched her and suddenly the gaping hole in his chest was filled with pink and yellow as he breathed in the scent of his pink and yellow human.

But, all good things must come to an end.

He left her there on that beach with a version of himself, because he knew from all of the talks and close calls of death that they had encountered, that she was going to break him.

And for six years in the other universe, everything between her and the metacrisis was fine.

One summer afternoon, she cried out in a panic as she sat on her patio sipping from a glass of wine.

Her husband, ever the gentleman, ran to her aid.

"What's wrong?" he asked, caressing her face as she blinked furiously.

"It's gone," she said, chest heaving as she dropped her wine.

"What's gone?"

"The sky!"

He followed her worried gaze upward and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"No it's not, darling," he said, attempting to soothe her bundling nerves as she glanced around.

"Then why is it not blue!?" she cried, gasping as she looked at the now black pot.

"Why can't I see blue!?"

He sighed in response, rubbing his temples furiously.

"He must have regenerated," he concluded, grasping her hand.

"Will I ever see blue again?" she questioned, her eyes portraying the loneliness she held inside.

"I'm afraid not."

She cried.

In the original universe, the Doctor found himself looking at a ginger child.

Years later, the ginger child grew to become a woman, and began traveling with him and her husband.

They're in between adventures when it happens.

The colors around him rapidly fade, leaving him engrossed in a black and white world.

He yelped, banging his head on the console.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, her accent thickening in concern.

"I can't see!" he exclaimed, his hearts beating rapidly as he clutched the console.

"What? Doctor I don't understand."

He rubbed his eyes, clenching them shut.

"The colors are gone Amy I can't see anymore!"

 _Ah,_ she understood.

She tilted her head to the side, one piece of information didn't make sense.

"Doctor, River's still alive, we just talked to her yesterday."

He shook his head, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Not River, no. Never River," he said, his voice pained.

She ignored the flash of hurt that flared inside her chest as her daughter's husband admitted that he never did love her.

"Who then Doctor? Who could you have possibly loved?"

He fell silent, freezing as the realization filled his mind.

"Rose," he whispered, the name sounding sweet on his tongue.

He smiled for a minute, as if he was reliving a precious moment inside his head.

"Oh god, Amy," he croaked, tears spilling down his face.

(This regeneration never was good with emotions)

"She's dead, oh, god."

She inhaled, resting her hand on his shoulder before quickly removing it.

"You'll be okay, Doctor. You always are."

She left him alone, walking back toward her husband, her world still in vivid color.

For some reason, she didn't think he would.


End file.
